Cristal Rouge
by Veneziano58
Summary: Une femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, des hommes mystérieux, des sculptures aussi somptueuses qu'envoûtantes, un garçon mignon mais discret... Le manoir est immense et le jardin emplie de roses rouges écarlates.
1. Le manoir

**Petit résumé de mon absence: j'ai trouvé du travail, je vis avec mon copain et _surtout_, je suis devenue maman en octobre 2019!**

**C'est un UA et des persos sont dans leur forme Nyotalia. Si vous êtes encore là après tout ce temps, merci, et si vous êtes nouveaux, merci aussi !**

* * *

Je m'appelle Alice. Alice Kirkland. Je viens d'avoir vingt ans, je suis sans famille et j'ai enfin trouvé un travail. J'ai économisé au mieux afin de me payer un uniforme décent et de quoi payer le coché pour me rendre dans la ville voisine. Être domestique n'est pas le rêve de ma vie mais à vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eut, à part celui de vivre. Vivre un peu plus longtemps et peut-être découvrir de nouvelles choses. Ou une personne. Enfin, si quelqu'un peut aimer une jeune fille pauvre et sans réel intérêt. Je suppose que je finirais mariée à un autre domestique ou quelque chose du genre... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un jour nouveau!

Le soleil commence à baisser, d'après ce que je vois depuis la calèche. Il fait froid et je resserre ma cape doublée, tout en frottant mes doigts couverts des gants de cuir doux. J'ai reçu l'uniforme complet avant de partir, ce sont mes vêtements les plus chers. Je devrais essayer de dormir... La forêt un peu plus loin a une allure étrange, elle dénote dans le paysage mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi. Malgré le froid, le balancement de la calèche m'endort peu à peu et je sombre dans un sommeil lourd. Je suis pourtant brutalement réveillée par des secousses terribles, quelque chose semble tirer la calèche, le coché crie et les chevaux hennissent de peur. Je m'agrippe d'une main au bord de la fenêtre et de l'autre à la banquette moelleuse.

\- Monsieur! Monsieur qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

Il ne me répond pas, occupé à crier à l'aide. Je suis terrifiée mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il passe, il fait bien trop noir. Je m'accroche comme je peux alors que nous sommes ballottés en tout sens jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bois de l'attelage craquer, les chevaux gémirent et le silence soudain du coché. Je sens l'étreinte glaciale de la peur s'enrouler autour de moi avant que ma tête ne frappe violemment l'encadrement de la porte.

Je me suis réveillée péniblement, la tête lourde. Le reste de mon corps me semble comme... flou? Je me sens réellement bizarre. Lorsque ma vue se stabilise enfin, je m'aperçois qu'une femme est à mes cotés et elle me fixe sans ciller. Perturbée, j'ai besoin d'un instant avant de me rendre compte que je devrais parler.

\- Je... Euh... une quinte de toux me prend.

La femme bouge alors afin de me tendre un verre d'eau. Je le prends et bois une gorgée, me sentant mieux. Ou du moins, plus en phase avec moi-même et le monde autour.

\- Où suis-je? Que s'est-il passé?

\- La calèche, elle a été attaquée. Je suis désolée mais le coché et les chevaux n'ont pas survécu.

\- Oh, je vois... J'ai eut de la chance alors...

Le silence retombe à nouveau. Je me relève un peu, préférant être assise plutôt qu'allongée pour me sentir moins oppressée. Un effort vain, cependant. Le décor est luxueux, le lit moelleux à souhaits, la lumière tamisée. Pourtant ce qui est le plus beau ici c'est la femme à mes cotés. Elle est d'une splendeur... particulière. Spéciale. Elle a une peau de porcelaine, signe de beauté et de richesse à notre époque, mais surtout, de beaux et magnifiques cheveux blancs, une nuance pure comme de la neige fraîche. Et ses yeux... Un regard aussi profond qu'un rubis poli, un rouge sublime. Elle est... extraordinaire, au sens littéral du mot.

\- Il est impoli de dévisager les gens.

Sa voix, assez basse pour une femme, me fait sursauter et cela provoque une pique douloureuse dans mes côtes que j'ignore, me sentant idiote et en effet, mal polie.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'ignore même votre identité et je ne me suis pas présentée. Ni même remerciée de m'avoir sauver. Alors merci beaucoup. Et je m'appelle Alice Kirkland.

\- De rien. Je suis Maria Beilschmidt. Reposez-vous encore un peu, je reviendrais plus tard maintenant que je sais que vous êtes hors de danger.

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Elle se lève et je jette un œil à la longue robe noire qui l'habille. Simple, élégante, elle la porte comme un gant. Fatiguée je me recouche, tirant les couvertures sur moi et à force de fixer le décor, mes yeux se ferment à nouveau.

_A mes parents qui êtes aux Cieux, ce n'est pas encore ce jour que je vous reverrais._

Je me suis remise de mes blessures, assez pour me tenir debout par moi-même et marcher tranquillement. Le manoir est immense et magnifique, le jardin a l'air tout aussi splendide, j'ai hâte de le voir. Même si c'est pour quitter les lieux. Où est-ce que j'irais d'ailleurs? Je n'ai plus d'argent pour payer un autre attelage et je pense avoir comprit que nous sommes loin de la ville. Les chaussures délicates de mon uniforme ne sont pas faites pour marcher sur de si longues distances... Je soupire et passe machinalement la main dans mes longs cheveux blonds, ils sont doux grâce aux soins disponibles ici. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être autant choyée.

\- Alice?

Je me retourne en entendant cette petite voix et je souris en voyant Ludwig, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Il est le petit frère de la Lady du manoir. Il est aussi blond que moi et ses yeux sont bleus comme le ciel. J'ai supputé que sa sœur aînée doit être atteinte d'une quelconque rare maladie lui conférant cette apparence féerique.

\- Bonjour Ludwig, que fais-tu?

\- J'ai fini mes leçons et ce n'est pas l'heure de manger. Alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.

\- Je me porte à merveille, merci de t'en soucier.

\- Tu pourrais rester, on n'a plus de domestiques ici.

\- C'est vrai, je pourrais demander à ta sœur... Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Travailler ici... Cette idée est plaisante. Il y a de quoi faire du ménage, du linge, de la nourriture... Bien que je sois toujours seule dans la salle à manger jusqu'à présent. Ludwig et sa sœur ne mangent pas avec moi, je suppose que c'est une raison d'étiquette ou alors pour préserver la santé, que je présume, fragile de Maria.

\- Tu sais où est ta sœur Ludwig?

\- Dans sa chambre, comme toujours. Puisque tu vas la voir, je vais aller lire à la bibliothèque.

\- D'accord, je te remercie. A plus tard.

Il me sourit gentiment puis s'en va à ses occupations. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avance à travers les couloirs qui me deviennent familiers jusqu'à trouver la porte de Maria. Je la reconnais facilement car il y a un immense tableau près de celle-ci. Une fois de plus je m'y attarde. L'homme est austère, les traits marqués mais pas vieux ni même réellement ridé. Juste l'apparence d'un homme mûr, ayant vu la vie. Il ressemble beaucoup à Ludwig et je me demande si il fait parti de la famille, son père peut-être? Je chasse cette pensée un peu inutile et me redresse. Je me souviens parfaitement de mes cours de maintien, je suis droite, les épaules dégagées, la poitrine bombée et la tête haute. Je toque doucement à la porte et quand la voix de l'autre coté me dit d'entrer, je le fais en discrétion. La pièce est relativement sombre mais la chevelure lunaire de la dame me permet de la repérer vite. J'avance à pas légers, comme on me l'a apprit.

\- Maria, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu veux rester. Fais le si tu veux mais sache que travailler ici pourrait être compliqué.

\- Parce que le manoir est grand?

\- Il est grand et nous ne sommes pas les seuls habitants, Ludwig et moi.

Je suis surprise, je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre ici. Ou alors ils sont venus pendant que j'étais occupée ou endormie. Mais j'ai noté qu'elle n'a pas refusé que je reste ici.

\- Je serais ravie de rencontrer les autres alors.

Elle me jette un regard énigmatique. Il émane d'elle une beauté mélancolique que je ne saurais expliquer.

\- D'accord, puisque tu le veux. Tu as déjà un uniforme et l'éducation qu'il faut pour ce travail. Je te paierais en accord avec tes compétences.

Maria se lève subitement, comme si un bruit l'avait fait sursauter. Personnellement je n'ai rien entendu du tout mais peut-être n'y ai-je simplement pas fait attention, concentrée que j'étais sur notre conversation. Elle m'ordonne de la suivre tout en passant devant moi d'un pas rapide. Je respire profondément son parfum, troublée malgré moi. Je lui emboîte néanmoins le pas.

Même de dos, Maria est magnifique. Ses cheveux se sont défaits de son chignon, quelques perles sont emmêlées dans ces fins brins nacrés. Sa robe est d'une nuance de rouge profond, longue jusqu'au sol et un châle de dentelles noir couvre ses fines épaules. Elle a une stature longiligne, bien qu'elle soit pourvue de formes féminines. Plus que moi en tout cas. Elle m'emmène jusqu'à une aile du château qui m'est totalement inconnue et je m'interroge alors sur ce que nous faisons ici. Cependant je n'en dis pas un mot, ayant apprit à me taire lorsqu'il le fallait. La maîtresse de maison s'arrête brusquement devant une double-porte, très haute et très belle. Maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, ce couloir ressemble davantage à une galerie des glaces. La lumière ici est à couper le souffle. Maria ouvre alors les portes et je me tiens là, droite comme un i à attendre de rencontrer je ne sais qui ou voir je ne sais quoi. Je tente de voir, justement, mais la pièce semble encore plus éclairée que ce couloir et j'ai le réflexe de fermer les yeux.

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'ai un chapitre d'avance mit de coté ^^**


	2. La roseraie

**Voilà la suite ! Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance donc j'ignore quand sera la suite. Ça sera probablement lent mais promis, ente bébé et travail, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Ecrire me manque d'autant plus.**

* * *

Lorsque ma vue est enfin claire, je suis éblouie à nouveau mais pas pour la même raison. Cette pièce est merveilleuse. D'immenses baies vitrées entourent toute la pièce et celle-ci contient des sculptures absolument sublimes. Elles brillent sous les rayons du soleil comme des diamants gigantesques, répercutant la lumière partout, d'où la forte luminosité. Je mets un moment à comprendre qu'il y a un homme parmi elles, bel et bien en chair et en os. Lady Maria est avec lui, ils discutent assez vivement mais je n'entends rien, étrangement. Puis ils se tournent vers moi et je m'approche alors, exécutant une révérence humble mais jolie.

\- Francis, voici Alice, notre nouvelle domestique.

\- Ah oui, vraiment. Suite à l'accident?

Il a dit le mot «accident» d'une façon bizarre. Et ses yeux bleus me perturbent énormément, ils sont tellement... lumineux. La voix de Maria me ramène sur Terre et mes joues rougissent d'avoir été ainsi distraite.

\- Francis est un proche ami, il vit ici. Il est également l'auteur de ces magnifiques statues que tu peux voir.

\- Votre talent est immense, elles ont toutes l'air si vivantes!

\- J'accepte ce compliment avec joie, jeune demoiselle. Elle a rencontré Antonio?

\- Pas encore. Il n'est pas revenu de toute manière.

Il y a donc un autre habitant dans cet immense manoir. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus. D'apprendre davantage de choses sur le manoir et ses habitants ou même sur ces statues sublimes, belles à vous en crever le cœur.

Comme par magie, Francis apparaît régulièrement désormais dans les couloirs et il est enjôleur. Je me sens gênée, je suis une domestique et j'ai, bien sûr, souvent entendu parler des aventures entre maître de maison et servante. Ces histoires ne me font pas rêver le moins du monde. Alors que je nettoie ces immenses baies vitrées, frottant avec ardeur, je sens quelque chose tirer doucement mes cheveux. Je me tourne alors et voit Francis les faire glisser entre ses doigts, avant de me sourire en croisant mon regard.

\- Mademoiselle...

Je me sens bêtement rougir avant de me dégager, fermement.

\- Monsieur, lui dis-je.

Il sourit, clairement amusé cette fois. Son apparence est toujours impeccable malgré qu'il soit un artiste sculpteur. Je me demande parfois quel est son secret. Je serre mon chiffon entre mes doigts, partagée entre curiosité et agacement pour cet homme. Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher aux statues, je me conforme à cet ordre mais leur beauté étincelante est incroyablement hypnotisante. J'ignore même en quelle matière elles sont faites. Du marbre peut-être ? Du verre poli ? Cela m'intrigue.

\- Je suis vexé, de ne pas retenir tes pensées en étant juste devant ton joli nez retroussé.

\- Mon nez n'est pas retroussé !

La remarque fuse d'elle-même et je me sens idiote, où sont donc passés mes cours de bonnes manières ?! Je marmonne aussitôt des excuses, devant son air goguenard.

\- A quoi pensais-tu Alice ?

\- Oh, à vos statues. Elles sont vraiment jolies.

Le gentleman s'assombrit subitement, ses traits élégants se durcissant sous mes yeux. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de son attitude charmeuse. Ai-je dis une bêtise ? Alors qu'il est pourtant évident que ces statues sont de toute beauté ?

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elles, Alice.

\- Je... Je n'y comptais pas, la maîtresse me l'a déjà clairement interdit.

\- Elle a raison. Je te laisse à ton œuvre, des affaires m'appellent.

\- Oui, bonne journée monsieur...

Il s'éloigne alors à grands pas, me laissant dans cette salle exagérément éclairée. Dubitative quelques instants, je me remis cependant au travail. Je m'occupe de tout le ménage du manoir ainsi que du linge mais jamais de la cuisine. Encore une fois, je suppose que c'est dû à la santé de Lady Maria. Bien que je pourrais m'occuper des repas du jeune Ludwig ou de monsieur Francis. Ma conclusion étant qu'un cuisinier extérieur s'occupe des repas. Je jette un œil sur les jardins, eux aussi sont sublimes et luxuriants. Il y a une serre plus loin, je me demande ce qu'elle recèle. J'ai toujours été douée pour le jardinage et je dois avouer que c'est l'une de mes activités préférées. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais aimé avoir une petite maison avec un large jardin pour y cultiver des roses. Peut-être une jour, si je trouve un gentil mari. Cette pensée me semble toujours aussi étrange, un mari... Je sors finalement de mes nuages et me secoue afin de reprendre le travail. Ce n'est pas professionnel de buller ainsi.

Je n'ai pas vu Lady Maria depuis quelques jours. Est-elle malade ? Cela m'interroge. Je n'ai pas revu Ludwig non plus. Il serait logique qu'il soit aux cotés de sa sœur aînée si elle se sent souffrante. Je sais que je ne dois pas apporter de boisson ou de nourriture à la maîtresse mais... Je ne me sens pas digne de me présenter à sa porte les mains vides. Que faire ? Une fois encore, mon regard se porte sur les jardins. Je me décide finalement et franchit pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, soit depuis un peu plus d'un mois, les grandes portes du manoir. Je mets ma main en visière pour atténuer la lumière du soleil, inspirant ensuite à plein poumons l'air extérieur. Une fois ma vision adaptée à la luminosité, je fais quelques pas dehors. Les graviers crissent sous mes pieds, l'herbe est d'un beau vert, les grands arbres peuvent apporter de l'ombrage et loin, tout au fond du domaine, je peux apercevoir la frontière de la barrière entourant le manoir et ses alentours, le grand portail étant lié au chemin de gravillons blancs. Et il y a, bien sûr, cette nuée de rosiers écarlates le long des murs du manoir, grimpant jusqu'aux fenêtres. J'entends le gargouillis d'une fontaine et je m'en approche, la pierre est blanche, une vestale portant une cruche d'eau en ait la décoration centrale. Une mosaïque colorée tapisse le fond du bassin. Je songe qu'un bassin naturel avec des poissons, des carpes peut-être, aurait été tout aussi esthétique, voire plus. Les buissons sont bien taillés, sagement alignés. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Je flâne un moment dans ce paradis verdoyant, mes pas hésitants mais presque dansants, m'emportant alors jusqu'à la serre. Mes doigts se posent alors sur la poignée de fer, chauffée par le soleil. C'est tiède sous ma peau. Je l'abaisse alors et la porte vitrée s'ouvre sans un bruit. Je me penche un peu avant d'entrer. C'est magnifique. Une roseraie immense s'étend là, devant moi, emplissant mon nez de mille senteurs de fleurs, éblouissant mes yeux de couleurs. Il fait plus chaud ici que dehors, ce qui est dû aux parois de verre. J'entre sans y penser, parcourant les allées de brique rouge, caressant un feuillage ou sentant une fleur, appréciant le velouté des pétales sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Dieu, que j'aime les roses !

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis ici, perdue dans cette roseraie aux allures féeriques lorsque tout à coup, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil, un petit rosier. Je m'en approche alors et m'abaisse, ce sont des roses blanches. Ce ne sont pas les premières que je vois ici mais celles là ont un éclat bleuté unique. Délicatement, je cueille une branche où se développe deux fleurs, l'une presque pleinement éclose et l'autre encore en bouton. Il y a peu d'épines. Je ne connais pas cette race de rose mais elle est sublime et me fait penser à dame Maria. Peut-être a-t-il été planté pour elle, en l'honneur de sa chevelure de neige ? Je porte la branche délicatement jusqu'au manoir, après avoir refermé soigneusement la roseraie, de peur qu'un vent malheureux ou un animal aventureux n'abîme les plantations.

Je suis devant les portes de ma maîtresse, la tige des deux roses trempant dans de l'eau claire, contenue dans un petit vase de cristal que j'ai déniché après moult recherches. Je me décide à frapper et c'est avec soulagement que j'entends sa voix me dire d'entrer. Ce que je fais sans tarder.

Elle est là, dans une longue robe violine aux épaules dénudées. Un châle noir gît sur un fauteuil, tout comme une paire de souliers d'intérieur, loin l'un de l'autre sur le beau tapis. La grande double porte-fenêtre est ouverte, la brise faisant voleter les rideaux. Et ses cheveux. Ils ne sont nullement attachés et se laissent volontiers porter par ce souffle léger. Comme toujours, je suis subjuguée par ma maîtresse. Penaude d'être aussi cruche, je m'avance finalement et pose mon cadeau sur le guéridon, suivie par son regard rubis.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cela ?

Je sursaute, n'ayant pas vu qu'elle s'était glissée derrière moi. Tentant de calmer les battements de mon pauvre cœur, je me tourne pour lui faire face, troublée malgré tout par sa proximité.

\- Dans la roserais, madame. Leur couleur m'a fait penser à vous alors... je vous en ai ramené.

Dis ainsi, ça a l'air assez stupide et je sens mes joues rougir sous la honte qui s'insinue doucement en moi. Ma dame regarde alors intensément les fleurs, posées près de son lit. Elle s'assoit ensuite sur les draps défaits et froissés, l'air perdue. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, ai-je fais une bêtise ? Provoqué son courroux ? Ou pire, sa tristesse ?

\- Ce sont des roses stellaires.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon père me les a ramené il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Il les avait trouvé au cours de son voyage et il me disait que leur couleur blanche nacrée de bleu, lui rappelait l'éclat de mes cheveux.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette variété de roses...

\- Tu connais les fleurs, Alice ? Dit-elle en me regardant enfin.

\- Un peu, j'aime énormément les roses. Ma mère les cultivait et je... j'associe son souvenir aux fleurs.

\- Voilà un point commun.

Je n'ose répondre ou même bouger un cil. Je me tiens droite et mes mains sont sagement croisées devant moi, posées sur mon tablier. Je ne peux prétendre connaître toutes les variétés de roses du monde mais j'ai lu énormément de livres et jamais je n'ai vu, ou même entendu parler, d'une race nommée « rose stellaire » Maria ne dit plus rien et je n'ose ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire une bêtise. La brise passe toujours par la fenêtre, apportant avec elle l'odeur de l'extérieur. Je me rends compte alors qu'elle ne sort jamais ou en tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu aller dehors. Je ne pense pas avoir vu Ludwig ou Francis à l'extérieur non plus. C'est pourquoi, machinalement, sans même réussir à y prêter attention, j'entends ma voix prononcer ces mots:

\- Souhaitez-vous vous promener dehors?

Dieu que je suis sotte ! Je cherche une façon de m'excuser alors que je suis transpercée par le regard de la maîtresse de maison. Cependant, elle se lève calmement puis me contourne, s'abaisse à ramasser un soulier puis deux. Elle chausse ses pieds délicats, se redresse afin de passer son châle sur ses épaules et me lance un regard éloquent.

\- Tu me tiendras mon ombrelle.

Je me contente alors d'acquiescer vivement avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer les portes derrière elle, la suivant à petits pas jusqu'à l'entrée. Je choisis dans le placard une grande et belle ombrelle à dentelles, que je lui ouvre une fois dehors. Elle reste un moment sur le pas de la porte puis enfin, après d'interminables secondes, pose un pied sur le perron.

* * *

**En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous ait fait plaisir !**


	3. La découverte

**Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Nous avançons alors tranquillement sur les gravillons blancs, nos pas les faisant crisser de temps en temps. Ma dame ne dit rien, apparemment pensive. Là dehors, sous le soleil, je me prends à penser qu'elle est encore plus belle. Je me sens presque submergée par tant d'éclat et de grâce.

\- Les rosiers grimpants ont tellement grandit. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue.

\- Ah, oui. Vos rosiers sont vraiment immenses, bientôt ils pourront atteindre votre fenêtre.

Elle les fixe du regard, songeuse. Puis hoche la tête, me faisant savoir que ce serait une bonne chose. C'est assez surprenant que les habitants du manoir ne pensent pas à engager un jardinier pour entretenir ces plantes, afin qu'elles n'abîment pas la façade et poussent de façon plus esthétique. Cela dit, ce petit coté charme sauvage n'est pas affreux non plus, même assez appréciable. Nous continuons notre promenade quand soudain, Lady Maria s'arrête. Je me stoppe aussi, afin que l'ombrelle continue de la protéger du soleil.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle ne répond pas et je lève les yeux en direction de ce qu'elle regarde, un homme est là. Ce n'est pas Francis. Je ne le connais pas mais est-ce que Maria le connaît ? Sa posture élégante s'est raidie, je doute que ça soit bon signe mais je n'ose dire quoique ce soit. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire de toute façon ? Cependant, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme se rapproche de nous dès qu'il nous aperçoit. La première chose qui capture mon regard, ce sont ses magnifiques yeux verts. Des yeux de chat absolument renversant. Il a le teint bronzé et un sourire charmeur.

\- Maria, bella, j'ignorais que l'on avait une si ravissante invitée. Qui est-ce ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre pour me présenter, la maîtresse des lieux répond à ma place et tend même son bras devant moi. Pour l'éloigner de moi ? Me protéger de cet homme ?

\- Antonio, j'ignorais que tu revenais si tôt. Et Alice est notre nouvelle gouvernante.

\- J'ai déjà déposé mes récoltes chez Francis, il pourra sûrement nous faire de belles choses avec.

Oh. Cet homme, Antonio, ramènerait donc les matériaux pour que Francis puisse réaliser ses merveilleuses sculptures ? La curiosité me pique. J'aimerais réellement savoir en quoi elles sont fabriquées... Je mordille ma lèvre afin de me retenir de poser des questions. Le regard vert se pose à nouveau sur moi et me met mal à l'aise. Cet Antonio a un air... dangereux. Quelque chose d'étrange se dégage de lui, une sensation de danger. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un autre mot que celui là : danger. Ce qui est un peu inquiétant. Maria se met un peu plus devant moi, me faisant cligner des yeux de surprise.

\- Lady Maria... ?

\- Oh, ainsi notre jolie gouvernante a une voix.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, évidemment qu'elle a une voix, s'agace ma maîtresse.

\- J'habite ce manoir ô Maria, elle et moi, on va se croiser, forcément.

Maria fait subitement demi-tour en me tirant par le bras, malgré moi, je tourne la tête en m'éloignant, regardant cet étranger. Il me fait une œillade charmeuse et un sourire séducteur. Mes joues rosissent. Les doigts froids de madame se resserrent sur mon poignet et je cale mon pas sur le sien, la suivant rapidement pour retourner à l'intérieur du manoir. Nous regagnons rapidement sa chambre et elle ferme la porte, me coinçant contre celle-ci. Choquée, je n'ose bouger un cil.

Maria me regarde droit dans les yeux et je me sens clouée sur place. Elle ne me laisse aucune échappatoire. Elle est si proche que j'arrive à distinguer les nuances carmines de ses iris, à sentir la fragrance de son parfum et même sa poitrine frôlant presque la mienne. Une longue mèche argentée tombe sur son visage, sa douceur frôlant le mien au passage. Je cligne des yeux pour me concentrer lorsque j'entends sa voix.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'Antonio.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Jure le Alice. Il est dangereux.

Danger. Ce mot m'était venu naturellement et elle le confirme. Il est donc réellement dangereux. Mais alors...

\- Pourquoi vit-il ici avec vous et Ludwig ?

Maria et son frère sont si proches, je n'arrive pas à imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle puisse accepter une personne mauvaise dans son entourage. Elle semble hésiter une seconde puis finalement, elle s'éloigne, me libérant enfin. Elle passe une main lasse sur son visage, ses doigts s'emmêlant ensuite dans ses cheveux rebelles, détachés en chemin.

\- Je ne peux te l'expliquer. Antonio n'est pas foncièrement mauvais mais évite le, pour toi, il est dangereux. Il ne fera jamais rien à Ludwig.

Je déglutis. Bien qu'étant rassurée sur le bien-être et la sécurité de cet adorable petit garçon, je ne me sens pas moi-même en sécurité. J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsque le murmure de Lady Maria me stoppe net dans mon élan :

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser rester ici...

Peinée, je sors sans un mot en refermant doucement le battant de la porte. L'image de Maria, les mains sur son visage restant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je passe le reste de ma journée sans voir personne d'autre. Je fais la lessive du jour, m'occupant de repasser avec le fer chauffé aux braises, le linge d'hier. Minutieusement je défroisse, aplanit et lisse chaque pièce de tissus, les pliant ensuite impeccablement. Le linge terminé, je le monte dans chaque chambre, rangeant tout à sa place. Heureusement, je n'ai vraiment pas croisé âme qui vive. Pas même Maria, habituellement recluse dans ses appartements. Je prends ensuite seau et balai, prête à récurer les couloirs. Faire mon travail apaise ma conscience et vide mon esprit. J'ai besoin de calme dans ma tête.

Quelques jours sont passés et bien que j'ai de nouveau aperçut Antonio, je ne suis jamais restée assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit. Je ne l'ai pas promit explicitement mais je prends la mise en garde de Lady Maria très au sérieux. Ce soir, je vais lire avec Ludwig à la bibliothèque. Il apprécie que je lise avec lui et sa compagnie est tellement agréable, une vraie brise fraîche dans ces lieux. C'est donc joyeuse que je franchi les portes de cet antre aux livres multiples, allant m'asseoir à notre endroit habituel. Ludwig devrait arriver dans peu de temps. En attendant, je réfléchis à quel ouvrage emprunter pour occuper mes soirées dans ma chambre, j'ai déjà fini ceux que j'avais pris la semaine passée. Je choisis quelques livres et les pose près de moi sur le guéridon, jetant un œil à la pendule ouvragée accrochée au mur. C'est rare que le petit soit en retard. Pour m'occuper j'ouvre le premier livre et commence avidement ma lecture. Lire est un privilège qui m'a été accordé pendant mes études pour devenir gouvernante, afin que je puisse aider activement la maîtresse de maison que j'allais servir. J'ai toujours lu avec passion chaque texte que je pouvais trouver. Je lisse ma robe, une toute simple en coton bleu, pour mieux m'installer. Francis m'a fait don de plusieurs tenues, se contentant d'un sourire goguenard lorsque j'ai demandé leur provenance. Je suis pourtant contente de porter autre chose que mon uniforme, surtout pendant mes heures de congé. Plongée dans ma lecture, passionnée par ce roman d'aventure et de voyage au bout du monde, je n'ai pas fait attention et l'heure a tourné. Il est tard et Ludwig ne viendra sans doute pas.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas eut de problème, dis-je à moi-même.

Je prends mes livres et quitte la pièce, éteignant les lampes pour ne prendre que la mienne. Je connais bien les lieux mais pas au point de me balader dans le noir complet.

Le manoir est extrêmement calme la nuit, si bien que le moindre bruit me rend un tantinet inquiète. Malgré les progrès et les modernités, il semblerait que l'Homme craigne toujours ce qu'il ne peut voir... J'avance d'un bon pas lorsque je m'aperçois que la salle à manger est éclairée. Intriguée je m'approche de la porte entrouverte et j'y jette un œil. Tous les autres habitants du manoir sont rassemblés ici. Je vois Maria passer une main dans les cheveux blonds de Ludwig, assit sur ses genoux alors que de sa main libre, elle saisit quelque chose de carmin et brillant. Elle laisse tomber l'objet dans un verre d'eau qui se colore instantanément de rouge et l'enfant le porte alors à ses lèvres pour le boire à grandes gorgées. Antonio, que je vois de face, semble prendre une petite poignée de ces cristaux et les enfourne dans sa bouche, les croquant à pleines dents. La substance a dû se diluer dans sa bouche car des gouttes dégouline de la commissure de ses lèvres. Francis est de dos mais je l'entends râler sur sa non-élégance. Maria ne dit rien et se sert un verre à pied également. Je déglutis, à la fois terrifiée et fascinée par ce spectacle étrange. Je ne devrais pas rester là, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? Je me recule dans la pénombre le plus discrètement possible, serrant mes livres contre mon cœur qui bat d'une course effrénée, je tente désespérément de reprendre mes esprits. Je me force à poser un pied devant l'autre, progressant dans le couloir pour réussir à atteindre l'escalier. Je suis concentrée sur cet objectif, de toute mon âme. Chaque marche est un défi tant j'essaie de me faire discrète, ma nuque me tiraille tant j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me regarde. Je ne dois surtout pas me retourner et avancer d'un pas régulier. Ce n'est qu'une fois tout en haut de l'escalier que je me permets d'accélérer le pas, la peur s'enroulant autour de ma colonne vertébrale alors que j'arrive enfin à franchir la porte de la chambre. Je me hâte de déposer mes livres et la lampe sur la petite table à ma disposition puis je m'empare de la petite clé pour la fermer mais elle glisse entre mes mains moites et tremblantes. Enfin je réussis à la cadenasser, m'appuyant contre le panneau de bois quelques secondes. J'arrive à peine à comprendre ce que j'ai réellement vu. Des gens mangeant des cristaux... J'ai déjà vu des bonbons, ça ne ressemble pas à ça. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre... J'ai ressenti la peur intensément, surtout au moment où cela a coulé d'entre les lèvres d'Antonio. Je vois Maria comme étant une femme responsable et surtout attentionnée envers son petit frère. Mais peut-être est-il lui aussi impliqué dans cette situation étrange. L'image de son sourire innocent et de nos séances de lecture me transpercent le cœur. C'est un enfant, il ne peut pas être responsable. Si je dois partir, je ne peux pas le laisser ici. Mais est-ce que je peux partir au moins ? Le jardin est immense mais lui-même est cerné par la forêt, je ne sais même pas si il y a une ville proche d'ici ou une quelconque forme de civilisation. Avec étonnement, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir où est passé l'attelage ni les chevaux. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont morts aussi ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

\- Calme toi Alice, tu confonds tout là.

Je m'intime au calme, prends une grande respiration. Je vérifie que la porte est réellement bien fermée puis je me décide à passer ma longue nuisette et à me glisser dans mon lit. Je n'arrive cependant pas à éteindre ma lampe et c'est difficilement que j'arrive à m'endormir à la lueur chaleureuse du feu.

* * *

**Bisous à ceux qui continuent de taffer (dont moi haha ) et à ceux qui sont pépouzes à la maison. Restez dans votre canapé!**


	4. La fuite

Bonjour! Je suis désolée pour l'énorme délai pour ce chapitre. J'ai plus d'inspiration pour les dessins que l'écriture mais j'aime réellement mes histoires et je compte les finir même si ça prend du temps. Merci à celles et ceux encore présents, ça me fait vraiment plaisir 3

* * *

Le matin venu, j'hésite sur le fait d'avoir fait un énorme cauchemar ou admettre que tout ceci était bien réel. Cependant, j'ai réussit à faire un peu de tri dans mes pensées et me rappelle, en effet, que Maria m'a dit que je suis la seule survivante de l'accident. D'un geste mécanique, je me coiffe et je m'habille, il me faut être la plus normale possible. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir face à eux... Je suis effrayée. Je croise mon regard dans le miroir et mes yeux semblent un peu trop écarquillés. Je me tapote les joues et j'y vais, franchissant enfin la porte de ma chambre. En bas des escaliers, tout est calme. J'ouvre les rideaux, j'aère en ouvrant certaines fenêtres et rapidement, je me mets à faire le ménage. La force de l'habitude.

\- Quelle charmante vue dès le matin, lança une voix chantante dans mon dos.

Je me raidis et me redresse lentement, tournant les yeux vers l'arrivant. Sans grande surprise, il s'agit d'Antonio. Et ça ne me ravit absolument pas. Mes mains se resserrent sur mon plumeau et je me force à être aimable.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Antonio.

\- Oh comme toujours, vous n'êtes pas contente de me voir.

A vrai dire, je ne serais contente de ne voir aucun d'entre eux. A part Ludwig peut-être. Il s'approche de moi et je recule machinalement, ça le fait sourire. Je n'aime pas ça. Je fronce les sourcils et je me redresse, me donnant contenance.

\- Je vous amuse peut-être ?

\- Alice, vous ne savez rien de moi et pourtant vous me fuyez comme la peste.

\- Lady Maria m'a recommandé la prudence.

\- Elle aime faire du drama quand il n'y a pas lieu d'en faire.

J'aurais plutôt attribué cette caractéristique à Francis mais soit, admettons. Chacun son avis sur la question.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de juger l'humeur de ma Maîtresse.

Il se rapproche encore et j'apprécie de moins en moins ce fait. Antonio est très beau mais son aura de rapace en chasse me fait peur, toute sa beauté ne suffit pas à me faire oublier la sensation de danger qu'il me confère par sa simple présence. Il se penche vers moi, mon pied bute contre l'un des meubles du couloir, me bloquant. Son sourire suffisant se fait prédateur. Est-ce la peur qui me fait délirer ? J'ai la nette impression que ses yeux verts brillent littéralement, qu'ils se mettent à luire. Les battements de mon cœur se ralentissent, ma respiration se calme et mes doigts se relâchent sur le manche du plumeau. Une voix intérieure me susurre que ce n'est pas normal mais cet engourdissement est si doux et chaud que je n'ai pas envie de lutter. Je le devrais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Antonio ! J'ai besoin de toi pour la nouvelle sculpture !

C'est la voix de Francis, m'indique mon esprit embrumé. Ce dernier se rapproche et quand il me voit, il fait une tête étrange. Rapidement il attrape le bras de son ami et l'éloigne de moi, lui parlant à voix basse, d'un débit rapide. Je n'y comprends rien et j'ai du mal à remettre pied à terre. Antonio s'éloigne après un regard vers moi alors que Francis vient me voir à grands pas. Il commence à me parler et est-ce que ses yeux brillent lui aussi ? Peu à peu mes propres yeux se ferment et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je me sens partir.

Je me réveille en sursaut, allongée sur un divan du petit salon. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée et je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je me lève rapidement et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours, je me glisse dehors. C'est déjà le crépuscule ! Ça n'a aucun sens, je me suis levée à la même heure que d'habitude ce matin! Je n'ai rien pris avec moi... Tant pis ! Il faut que je m'en aille, je ne peux pas rester ici. Je décide de passer par l'arrière du manoir et de longer les rosiers écarlates. Peut-être qu'il y a une seconde sortie, plus petite, que l'imposante grille de fer forgée au bout de l'allée de gravillons.

Je me fais aussi discrète que possible, faisant de mon mieux pour avancer vite mais avec prudence, profitant des ombres grandissantes pour m'y cacher. Alors que ma progression se faisait, je fini par bien évidemment croiser la roseraie. Malgré moi, je m'y arrête un instant. A travers les parois de verre, j'aperçois la silhouette de Dame Maria. Elle semble être proche des rosiers Stellaires. J'ai un pincement au cœur mais je veux m'enfuir. Je le dois. Je suis en danger ici, c'est de plus en plus clair. Je me mords la lèvre puis m'éloigne à nouveau, ignorant alors le regard carmin qui se posa sur mon dos.

Lorsque j'atteins enfin les grilles au fond du jardin, la nuit s'est bien levée. Il y a de nombreux bruissements inquiétants dans ces lieux, mais après tout, la moindre chose est bien plus effrayante dans l'obscurité. Je longe la barrière en cherchant une ouverture, un portillon, quelque chose... Sinon ça ne servira à rien et je devrais tenter ma chance par la grosse porte de devant. Or ça ruinerait mes efforts et maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de ma fuite, il serait légitime qu'ils m'attendent là bas. Je soupire en frottant vigoureusement mes bras de mes mains aux doigts gelés en espérant me réchauffer. Ce n'est vraiment plus la belle saison et dans mon simple uniforme de domestique, je grelotte de froid sous la brise nocturne qui souffle en quasi continue. Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis montée dans les tours pour rien ? J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et la montée de stresse a peut-être fait exploser ma tension et je suis tombée dans les pommes... ? Ça pourrait bien être une explication plausible. Maria est sans doute inquiète pour moi... Oh et Ludwig ? Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon... La culpabilité commence à me ronger mais en même temps, je sais que je n'ai pas imaginé la menace que représente Antonio. Continuer à vivre avec lui me semble compromis de toute façon. Je poursuis donc mon périple dans la nuit, sans autre source de lumière que la Lune au dessus de moi. Le manoir est grand mais dans la pénombre, le peu de lumières aux fenêtres semblent à peine plus grosses que des lucioles. Je marche, encore et encore dans cette herbe humide et sombre, le froid commençant à me prendre les pieds également. Les grilles sont trop hautes pour pouvoir escalader et entre ma jupe et mes chaussures, je doute de pouvoir même essayer. J'aurais dû songer à un plan au lieu de déguerpir comme un lapin !

Soudainement, mes doigts rendus gourds par le froid trouvent enfin le relief des gonds du portail arrière. Fébrile, je tâte au mieux pour réussir à ouvrir cette petite grille. Miraculeusement, elle s'ouvre. Je prends une grande inspiration, regarde derrière moi vainement car il fait noir et devant, il fait encore plus sombre... Mais je ne dois pas reculer. Je dois y aller.

\- Adieu Maria, petit Ludwig. Vous me manquerez.

Francis est gentil à sa manière mais je m'y suis moins attachée qu'à eux. Et Antonio ne me manquera pas du tout. Ils ont été gentils. Ils m'ont sauvé, du moins, je crois. Mais je sens le danger monter, grandir et je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici. Alors je franchis la grille et j'avance dans l'obscurité tenace de la forêt entourant le manoir.

J'ai froid. Et j'ai peur. Il y a des bruits bizarres un peu partout et ça m'effraie. Je presse le pas mais je ne vois rien... Rien du tout. Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de discerner des choses mais je ne peux rien voir, percevoir... Je sens que je bute sur des pierres, des racines... A tout moments je pourrais tomber à la renverse mais il faut que je puisse avancer. M'éloigner du manoir aux roses écarlates sur les façades et de sa maîtresse à la longue chevelure de neige. Depuis combien de temps je marche dans ces bois sombres et lugubres ? J'ai froid. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne devrais pas, je suis courageuse. J'ai survécu à tout ce que la vie m'a envoyé à la figure jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis orpheline et c'est difficile de se faire sa place dans ce genre de conditions. Je peine à sentir mes pieds maintenant, tant ils sont gelés. Je souffle sur mes mains glacées, vaine tentative pour les réchauffer. Fugacement, j'aperçois quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Je me presse encore plus mais je ne peux courir tellement mes jambes sont engourdies, trottiner au mieux. De nouveau je perçois cet éclat lumineux proche de moi et il me fait peur. Une forme de terreur s'insinue en moi, elle me glace le ventre, serre mon cœur et me bouche la gorge. Une terreur primale. Je me force à courir, du moins autant que je le peux. Je tire sur ma robe qui se coince dans des branches basses ou des buissons, je me fiche de la déchirer, il me faut sortir de cette forêt noire ! L'éclat se rapproche et c'est avec horreur que je comprends que ce sont des yeux. Des yeux rouges et brillants qui me fixent et me suivent.

\- Non ! Non, non !

L'effroi me donne une force nouvelle et je coure encore plus vite qu'avant. Malheureusement, l'inévitable se produit et mon pied se coince, me causant une douleur à la cheville. Je m'effondre par terre, atterrissant durement sur le sol caillouteux, de racines et plein d'autres choses. J'essaye de me relever mais ma robe me gêne et ma jambe me fait mal. Je saisis alors une grosse pierre pour tenter de me défendre si la bête, ou quoique ce fut, s'approche trop de moi. Dans mon environnement immédiat, je ne trouve rien de plus pertinent pour me protéger. J'essaye quand même de reculer mais c'est difficile, d'autant que je ne vois pas ce qui est derrière moi.

\- Ne-N'approche pas !

C'est stupide, les animaux sauvages ne parlent pas et ne comprennent encore moins les injonctions humaines. Cette fois les larmes coulent mais je garde fermement mon bras en l'air, prête à jeter la pierre au cas où il vient vers moi. Les yeux avancent pourtant mais ils sont bien trop haut pour être ceux d'un loup, d'un sanglier ou n'importe quelle bestiole qui pourrait vivre dans les bois d'Angleterre. Une silhouette se dégage alors de la pénombre épaisse, une forme qui me semble humaine. Ce qui me rassure autant que ça me fait peur. Et si c'était Antonio ? Quelqu'un d'autre, un fou furieux ?

\- Q-Qui êtes vous ?

Mais plus la forme approche et plus je me sens nauséeuse. Mon bras commence à trembler sous le poids de la grosse pierre, du froid, de la peur et de la fatigue. Ma cheville me lancine de sa douleur. La silhouette fait un pas de plus et ma vision, déjà peu claire, se trouble. Je puis dans mes dernières forces pour tenir le coup mais je n'y arrive plus.

\- Non, je... je ne peux pas...

Ce murmure désespéré m'échappe avant que mon bras ne retombe lourdement, la pierre roulant de mes doigts. Ma tête tourne et je peine à tenir assise, je veux bouger, partir, crier, faire quelque chose... Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis impuissante. Inéluctablement, je me sens m'évanouir, la terreur me rongeant de l'intérieur.

_La silhouette s'approche, sa longue robe balayant le sol. La jeune femme se penche vers la personne évanouie, caressant sa joue froide et mouillée de larmes._

_\- Mon Alice... Pourquoi m'as-tu fui pour te perdre dans ces bois si terrifiants ?_

_L'inconnue prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la soulevant sans aucunes difficultés. D'un pas leste, elle se dirigea alors vers le manoir._

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ^^

A bientôt (avec de la chance w)


End file.
